1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved toy assembly line for toy motor vehicles and the like and comprises a toy assembly line resembling a real life assembly line for automobiles. A novel toy motor vehicle is provided which specially lends itself towards assembly in a manner simulating that of an actual automobile production assembly line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A toy assembly plant for vehicles is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,450.